Stuck With You
by RMB27
Summary: Levi and Mikasa hate each other's guts because of a messed up blind date that a married couple set up for them, but being that Levi is Erwin's best friend and Mikasa is Ayane's (OC) best friend, they can't avoid each other. Especially when they're new godparents to the couple's one year old daughter, Ayumi.


A:N/ Hello, everyone! Due to the upcoming angst that will be happening in The King Levi AU, I've decided to work on a side story to make things happy and funny, so here it is!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Life As We Know It or SNK.

Sit back and enjoy the ride, loves! ;)

* * *

Mikasa wasn't one to get ready for dates. Ever since she reached the dreaded age of twenty-seven, her friends decided it was time to step in and do something about Mikasa's "lack of interest in her love life". They went as far as jamming the keyboard with her information onto dating websites and signing her up for speed dating charities or some other bullshit like that to at least spark some semblance of flame into her otherwise bone-dry love life.

She had fought tooth and nail with them at first, but she found herself succumbing to their thoughtful efforts no matter how chaotic the results turned out to be. Eren and Sasha typing whatever the hell they wanted in Mikasa's profile information had been disastrous. Armin and Connie's attempt to help out in the speed dating area where they ended up using miscellaneous alter egos, much to Mikasa's amusement, ended up in equal calamitous results. Annie, Ymir, and Historia had joined her with the speed dating events also, but every place they went to, they all had been kicked out.

Mikasa had told them to give up for now. Being the one to graduate from college at the top of her class and ended up being a CEO of a conglomerate enterprise, she had ended up dealing with her friend's disastrous suggestions and even though she had walked in, expecting the worst, her fears had been replaced with Eren and Sasha busily snoring on her shoulders, tired from their excited typing sessions, and Connie and Armin apologizing profusely for reeking of every girl's Cosmo drink after they tried different alter egos.

She appreciated their efforts, really, but it was too much especially when a month ago, she received a lawsuit due to Annie punching a drunken guy for trying to hit on her.

That's when Ayane Jaeger happened. Growing up in a foster home with Eren and Ayane as her adopted siblings was…interesting to say the least. Dealing with Eren's angst-y teenage years and Mikasa's understood introvert quietness during their childhood; Ayane was the one who practically raised them since their father was a famous doctor who had begun traveling after their mother's death. Eren and Mikasa were always fed, dropped off at school, even cheered on during sporting events by Ayane.

So, when Ayane had introduced her Marine boyfriend, Erwin, to them Eren had tremendously been overprotective about it and Mikasa had been slightly scared at the sense of their family changing. Yet, with one heartfelt promise and a flash of a handsome smile from Erwin Smith, Eren and Mikasa were floored.

Their wedding day was just as beautiful as they were as a couple.

Erwin was accepted into her company as her Vice President with open arms, as his contract with the Marines was up. Warming up to the blonde man wasn't hard at all as he worked as hard as Ayane had while raising Mikasa and Eren; Mikasa didn't have a single regret or complaint of favoritism when Erwin situated himself in the corporation.

So when one summer day Ayane decided to pop her pretty little head in her office unannounced, and placed a suspiciously large bento box on her office desk, Mikasa wasn't sure what to think, but, then again, she didn't what _anyone_ is thinking since her 27th birthday.

"Well, hello my darling, favorite CEO!" Ayane chirped, enthusiastically plopping on the comfy leather seat that was placed in front of Mikasa's office desk.

"What do you want?" Mikasa sighed as she glanced at her older sister, noticing the mischievous gleam, similar to Eren's, in her wide eyes.

Ayane simply smiled, placing her elbows on the table and cocking her head to the side as she stared at Mikasa's profile, "So, the kids told me that they set you up with a dating profile and speed dating events, and knowing them, it must've ended up quite entertaining—"

"Whom do you want me to meet now?" Mikasa interrupted Ayane, facing her with a raised eyebrow and a sigh.

Ayane leaped up at that moment and ran around her sister's desk to wrap her slender arms around her neck, "Erwin's _single and most eligible bachelor _is coming to town tomorrow night! He's _slightly _older than you, but trust me; he doesn't look like an old geezer or anything. Also, he's a prodigy! Erwin was telling me that he owns that new restaurant that's opening up downtown; the one we want to try! I heard it got starred in NYC and LA! And now we'll be able to try it out here in Atlanta! Oh and— Ah! I'll just let Erwin tell you about him!"

Mikasa yelped with surprise as Ayane forced her sister to stand up and leave her office. Ayane dragged Mikasa down the halls, causing curious heads to pop out of their cubicles to see what the ruckus was about. Entering Erwin's office, which Erwin happened to be busy talking to two now stunned interns, with an obnoxiously rambunctious entrance, Ayane sat Mikasa down and pointed at her husband, "Tell her about Levi now!"

Erwin, sighing at his wife's outburst, excused his two stunned interns with an apology and Ayane sheepishly offered to escort them out whilst apologizing to them.

As the doors closed, muffling Ayane's embarrassed string of apologies outside, Erwin opened his mouth to speak which Mikasa raised a hand, gesturing for him to stop, "Don't worry, I'll go along with it. My sister seems to be really excited about this guy, so I'm not going to lie, he sounds interesting. Also, if everything really does surprisingly go well, my friends will stop wreaking havoc upon my "non-existent love life."

Erwin smiled and snorted gently at the young woman before him, "The only reason why your sister is pushing this is because she wants to try his restaurant with perks."

Mikasa sighed, tiredly, but Erwin laughed, "Just kidding, but I wouldn't worry about being a burden to your friends. You and your siblings are alike in that aspect, caring about others too much; I think that's why your friends are trying to help out since you've been taking care of them out from the very beginning. They want to do something for you for once."

As Mikasa pondered his words, a triumphant yell seemed to shake the room for a second; Erwin and Mikasa winced as they heard the introductory sound of Eren greeting Ayane with his usual yell outside the door.

"Look, Mikasa," Erwin continued, earning the raven-haired girl's attention once more, "Your sister actually talked to Eren on the phone about this last night for _hours_. She was really excited about Levi when I explained him to her, although, I _honestly_ don't know why."

Knowing Erwin and his straight-laced bluntness, Mikasa felt the dreaded feeling of the foretelling of adding another horrible blind date experience on to her 'Ayane's horrible track of blind dates that she has set me up with' due to Erwin's surprise of his wife's excitement. _Oh, man._

Erwin chuckled at the darkened expression that crossed Mikasa's face, "But I can tell you this: Levi's…different than the other men Ayane has set you up with before. Maybe there's something Ayane saw that I didn't, but I know your siblings really love you."

Erwin's assurance seemed to bring up a warm memory of holding Eren and Ayane's hands as she walked out of that orphanage and tears seemed to fill her eyes at that point.

Erwin seemed to take that as sadness and immediately stood up and frantically began to ask what's wrong. A grinning Eren with his arm wrapped around a laughing Ayane's neck entered the office at that moment. The siblings looked at their crying sister in shock. Ayane turned to her husband, a dark aura emitting from her, "A-na-ta," she drawled out slowly and Erwin felt all the blood drain from his face in dread.

Eren shook Mikasa's shoulders, begging her to explain to their sister that she was overreacting or she will kill, 'the greatest brother-in-law ever.'

As Mikasa watched the newlywed couple argue and a begging Eren clinging on to Ayane's waist, claiming that Erwin is most definitely innocent and Mikasa is probably crying from something else, she smiled and began to laugh.

_I know your siblings really love you._

And as Mikasa watched her family in front of her, she truly believed Erwin's comforting words.

"Hey, sis, can I borrow that red dress you always said I could wear whenever I needed it?" Mikasa asked, making Ayane freeze at the casual, and admittedly unexpected, statement.

Squealing, Ayane wrapped her arms around her husband, completely brightening the room with her mood, "I don't know what you said to her, but thank you, sweetheart~!"

Finally letting go of his bipolar sister's waist, Eren sighed and lazily draped himself on Mikasa's chair's armrest, "Seriously, Mikasa, I hope this guy is worth it."

Mikasa nodded, grimacing at her sister's open affections that she and Eren had to also get used to, "I hope so, too."

* * *

Mikasa shook her head at the memory with a smile, but she got up with a long sigh as she stretched, glancing at the clock before her. _Hmm, only 5:30, I can shower now and get dressed around 6. The date doesn't start until 6:30, so I should be good._

Entering her bathroom, Mikasa began to treat herself to a long, relaxing bath as she played soothing classical music. She began to drift off into sleep when the sound of a series of sharp knocks from her apartment door rang out.

_What the._

Getting up and putting her silk robe on, Mikasa groaned as she walked towards the door in annoyance. She approached the door, slowly, and looked through her little peephole in order to see who would dare bother her at a time like this.

She could only see dark hair poking out, _a kid? Is he lost or something?_

She opened the door and was met with a handsome, short middle-aged man who was dressed in an impeccable suit and had his hair slicked back, but what she really noticed was his narrowed gaze as he looked her up and down, not in a creepy way, but in a more of a let's-see-what-I'm-dealing-with manner, which annoyed her.

"…May I help you?" she asked, crossing her arms, put off by his weird and unwelcoming aura.

The man didn't answer immediately as he walked past her and into her living room, clicking his tongue at the mess he saw, "You obviously need to hire a maid or something." His deep baritone voice sounded, shocking the still Mikasa who had been too stunned by this man's mannerisms to move.

Mikasa felt her blood boil, "Excuse me?"

The man turned to face her, giving her a look over once more, "I see that you're not even dressed."

That's when the sound of her brain freezing and the memory of her sister's excitement clashed. This can definitely not be the man that Ayane had set her up with. That's right, she's probably dreaming this. She will wake up in her beautiful ivory bathtub and—

"Oi. Do you speak?" And just like that, Mikasa's hopes crashed.

"First of all, I did _not_ tell you to come into my apartment. Second of all, you do not just come in and insult people's homes. Lastly, why the hell are you so short?" Mikasa stated, bitterly, her patience wearing thin.

She smiled, victoriously, watching the man in front of her furrow his eyebrows in irritation, "What did you say to me, brat?" He intoned, his voice coming out in an annoyed hiss.

"Oh? I'm sorry, did you not hear me due to cause of your lack of height? Maybe I should SCREAM IT." Mikasa shrieked, her annoyance encouraging her anger, which surprised her. She was a usually calm person, but _this_ man seemed to press buttons no one dared to touch.

The impeccably well-dressed man crossed his arms, _was that a smirk on his face, _"Ayane was right about you. You're a little firecracker, aren't you?"

Mikasa hissed, "So, my nightmares have been confirmed, _you're_ Levi? Damn, did you not drink milk regularly?"

Levi snorted at her dark humor, "You call that half-assed attempt to jab at me a joke? Clearly, you need to find a sense of humor in that cluttered brain of yours. Hey, maybe, if you clean this apartment, you'll find it."

Mikasa fumed, clenching her fists, tightly. _Oh. My. FUCKING. Sis, what the hell were you _thinking_?!_

Levi sighed, irritably, glancing at his gold Rolex on his wrist, "So, are you going to go get ready or not?"

Mikasa began to laugh, hard, "Oh _hell _no, we are not going on a date, you short, evil man. Get the hell out of my apartment." She grabbed his precious Armani jacket and dragged him into the hall.

"I have no fucking idea why my sister thought this was a good idea." Mikasa muttered, but Levi seemed to hear it because he snorted in response, "No idea, either. Erwin mentioned a beautiful girl, but all I see is a short-fused brat."

Mikasa responded by slamming the door at his face. Fuming, she went into her room and grabbed her phone, dialing her sister's number, immediately.

"_OH, you are so dead. _The _only_ way you can make this up to me is by swearing that I don't _ever_ have to see that man ever _again._"

* * *

Levi sighed as he grabbed his vibrating phone from the bar. Noticing Erwin's name, Levi grunted and let it go to voicemail. _Fucking moron set me up with a brat. I get to be mad._

Erwin had been right about her. Sure, she was beautiful and feisty, but he hadn't mentioned the mere fact that she was unbearably dirty and lax about her time. _How the hell is she a CEO again?_

Also, the fact that she managed to get his blood pumping was disturbing to him. He was a usually patient man, not as smooth and suave as Erwin, but he managed to keep his cool. Women also seemed to drink that up.

"Well, hello there." A woman's seductive voice called from behind him as her arm brushed against his suit.

_And there it is._

Levi turned to face the flirting woman with a curious gaze. She was pretty enough to satisfy his immediate anger, but the sight of a fuming Erwin entered the bar and he groaned.

Erwin seemed to hear him and he made his way towards him, removing his cufflinks away from his hands. Pushing the woman, who had been shamelessly flirting with him, away, Erwin growled at Levi.

Literally.

"Keep doing that and you'll become a dog." Levi stated, smiling at his deadpan humor while he drank his beer.

"I expected a little class from you, Levi, I thought you would behave!" Erwin huffed, gesturing for the blushing barista to get him another beer also.

"She was dirty and unprepared." Levi countered, feeling the pleasure of getting buzzed wash over his body.

Erwin thanked the barista and sighed, looking over to his friend for years, "No, she was perfect. If you'd gotten to know her, you would have known."

Levi grunted and shrugged, earning a small glare from Erwin, "Alright, do you want me to go there, Levi? I've known you—no, fought side by side with you—for nearly twenty years. You _always _do this. Ever since you lost your—"

"Erwin, you also need to learn when to shut up." Levi snapped at his best friend, glaring at the blonde. Erwin stared at Levi, but nodded after a moment, "Okay, sorry, but honestly, you need to get along with Mikasa, eventually."

Levi snorted, "Just keep her away from me then." It was Erwin's turn to laugh as his blue eyes shone in the presence of Levi for the first time that night, "Oh, you see, that won't be possible." Erwin stated, sheepishly.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the sudden cheerful man, "What are you talking about?"

* * *

Mikasa opened the door to a disheveled Ayane, who hugged her sister immediately in apology while Eren also walked in, already going for the refrigerator.

Still annoyed, Mikasa had her arms crossed and refused to hug her sister back. Ayane looked up, her eyes as big as a puppy who had been caught peeing in the living room, "Mika~!"

"Oh, do not get me started. This is going down on a whole new separate list. It's going to be called, 'Ayane's shitty track record forever.'" Mikasa stated, watching Eren walk in the dining room with his plate full of different types of food.

"Oh, _come on!_ Let me make it up to you! I promise the next time you'll see him—" Mikasa immediately stopped her sister with a hand on her face, "There won't be a next time! Swear that to me!"

Ayane winced at the order and looked at her shuffling feet, nervously, seeming to be deep in her thoughts. Mikasa watched as worry cross Ayane's face for a millisecond until she suddenly looked determined.

Sighing, Ayane let go of her sister and gently sat her down on the couch, "Eren, come here! I need to tell you guys something!"

Mikasa, annoyed, still persisted, "Promise me, sis!" The memory of the cocky, little arrogant bastard still made her blood boil.

Ayane shushed her and smiled at her full-faced brother who sat down next to Mikasa who let out a long-suffering sigh and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, so I can't keep that promise Mikasa because I have some great news that I want you both to hear!" Ayane apologized as she clapped her hands together in a pleading manner.

Mikasa groaned and Eren nodded for Ayane to continue since his face was still full with food. Beaming Ayane let it out, enthusiastically, "I'm pregnant!"

* * *

A:N/ There you have it! The beginning of this wonderful fun fic! Hope you guys will stick around for the ride!3


End file.
